custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
V and Baby Bop
V and Baby Bop is a custom Barney & Friends film for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2004. Plot Edit Baby Bop reunites with V. Barney Cast Edit Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * V (Hugo Weaving) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure Baby Bop, we love to have you play with us. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but we can show Baby Bop the neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask her if she wants to come. (Stacy walks over to Baby Bop) Stacy: Um Baby Bop what you like to see the neighborhood with me and Whitney? Baby Bop: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and Baby Bop walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at Baby Bop's home) Baby Bop: V, I'm home. V: There's my baby girl! Baby Bop: Glad, I'm home! V: You know I thought about taking you and BJ to my banquet. Baby Bop: Why is that? V: It's for your grandmother's birthday. Which is right, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: I made new friends today at the park. V: Really, now who are they? Baby Bop: Stacy and Whitney V: Do you know them? Baby Bop: Yes. (Back to Baby Bop and V) V: You know Baby Bop, Ir planned a very nice trip for us to go out to the banquet tonight and we are celebrating your grandma's birthday maybe you can make her a special gift but that would be nice of you. Baby Bop: I'll make her a special gift, thanks V. V: You're welcome, my lady. (Baby Bop hugs V) Mysterious Voice: It is V, that controls your mind so they will use but join me and we will remove this threat from our world. Baby Bop: No, I'm too scared. V! help me, there's a evil voice. (V rushes into her room) V: What's Wrong? Baby Bop: I heard a voice and I can't stay here alone, My parents are here and they want me forever, I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you V (she starts to cry as V comforts her) V: Shh! It's alright V's here, don't worry your parents don't exist they're dead, and I'll stay by you if you're scared you actually had a nightmare. Baby Bop: But what if they kill you? V: They won't but my love, they died. (At the Restaurant) (Baby Bop and V at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and V's table) V: Mmm. Looks good. Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. Waiter: Is something wrong? Baby Bop: This is spinach. V: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) Waiter: That's it. I quit. V: Baby Bop, I'm sorry I served that maybe we could something because I forgot that you don't like spinach. (Baby Bop smiles) (fades to Baby Bop and V arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Baby Bop: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! V: You're still allowed to go to restaurants but I recommend a much better dinosaur rather than BJ or Barney. I will not ground you now to your room. (Baby Bop walks up to her room and tries to close the door but she accidentally breaks it) V: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (V walks up the stairs) Baby Bop: (sad) I would rather stay! (V enters her room calmly) V:Hey Baby Bop, you didn't mean to break the door. Baby Bop: I rather live with you other than my parents who grounded me for the tantrum! V: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with your parents I told you they're dead you still have your friends. (Stacy runs to her room) Stacy: What is going on? V: She wants to live with me and she is afraid. Stacy: What's wrong? V: She doesn't want to be around her parents. Stacy: It's alright, Baby Bop you really are my friend. (Baby Bop reaches for Stacy's hand) Baby Bop: I need you! V: If anything bothers you, speak with me! (Baby Bop holds Stacy's hand) Stacy:Well, Baby Bop stay with me! (Baby Bop starts to cry as Stacy comforts her) V: Stacy will stay with you and we'll take care of you. (Baby Bop is crying) V: You're fine! Category:V for Vendetta